Staring Into The Abyss
by Reichenbach
Summary: Six Line Scene--The Martian Manhunter serves the Justice League in many capacities. This is but one service he provides.
1. Batman

This is for the folks (You know who you are) who complain I don't do 6 line scenes any more. So Wednesday is six line scene day, and it's still Wednesday cause I'm working my Wednesday shift at work, and it's Wednesday in Kansas.

Disclaimer: I don't own. I wish I did. 

Rating: PG (CYA)

Feedback: All feedback welcome

SIX LINE SCENE

                                                            _Staring Into The Abyss_

BATMAN

(Laying down on a leather Chase lounge. Rubs forehead on cowl.)

So what you're saying is that I'm confused.

                                                            MANHUNTER

I said no such thing. 

                                                            BATMAN

But that's what you're implying. Because… one minute, I'm dedicated to my… whatever with Catwoman. And the next minute, I'm on the moon because the JLA has been called up. And I'm having a… whatever with Wonder Woman. And I need to pick one. Even though I'm not doing anything with either of them. It's just a lot of eye locking and meaningful glances that could be construed as sexual tension, were I not so… repressed. Selena and I are two of a kind. She and I… 

                                                            (Rubs forehead again.) 

Then again, Diana… 

                                                            (Stares at ceiling.) 

You know, I'd be more inclined to do something besides stare meaningfully if she weren't so… I'm just the rebound, you know. This time last year, she was staring meaningfully at Orin. Then there's that Trevor fellow…oh my god. She's a loose woman.

                                                            MANHUNTER

This is your impression of her behavior?  

                                                            BATMAN

Every time you turn around, she's staring meaningfully into someone's eyes. It's wrong. Morally apprehensible. Wrong. Very wrong.

                                                            THE END


	2. Wonder Woman

As usual, I don't own. I just like to test drive 'em once in a while. 

A six line scene on Wednesday. Imagine that. 

WONDER WOMAN

(Lays with one leg off the couch, boot touching the floor. One arm is draped over the mid section of her golden armor. She stares up at the florescent lights in the ceiling.)

He thinks I'm… loose. That much goes without saying. 

                                                            (Sighs.)

You can see it in his eyes. Not in his eyes. You can't see his eyes. But… the way his brow furrows. Beneath the cowl. I'm just saying… I get a sense. Every time I… look at someone. I can feel his brow furrowing from across the room. 

                                                            MANHUNTER

                                                            (Hands folded placidly on his lap.)

Have you ever considered… discussing this with him. 

                                                            WONDER WOMAN

What is there to discuss? His brow furrows in my direction, and I stare back at him, and he lodges his contempt, and I lodge my contempt with his contempt, and then we just… stare. It's not like anything productive will ever come out of it. He is, after all, the Batman. Which is as frustrating as sharing even a passing glance at Arthur, who simply assumed that you would ponder deeply whatever crude comment you would imagine that he'd say, and was hoping that you'd hit him in advance. 

                                                            (Wipes a hand over her eyes) 

And then everyone wonders why I'm staring at Trevor. 

                                                            MANHUNTER

                                                            (With incredible patience)

Why DO you stare at Trevor? 

                                                            WONDER WOMAN

(Looks to MANHUNTER quickly, then back up to the ceiling.)

Well, he stares back, certainly. And there're no smart remarks and no furrowed brows. And sometimes… when the world is not coming to an end, and we're not being chased around the 1940's by Nazi's and dinosaurs… 

                                                            (Draws in a deep breath)

We just talk. 

                                                            THE END


End file.
